


Joy of Christmas Eve

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble. One shot. I wrote this just last month during the holiday season 2019. It's up here for starter of many more Prince of Tennis one shots, drabbles or multi chapter stories I'll post here. This can be found on my ff.net account under the name Saku Shots.





	Joy of Christmas Eve

**Joy of Christmas Eve**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or it's characters. Just this I've wrote out just last year. I know it's not Christmas anymore. I'll still post this here as a start for my love of the couple and anime. Enjoy!_

_Love coupling: Yukimura Seiichi x Ryuuzaki Sakuno._

With Christmas Eve in a few hours a young brunette was excited for the holiday. It would be her first Christmas with the one she's in love with, being Yukimura Seiichi. Staring out the window as snow falls she lets out a small smile.

"He'll love what I got for him." She smiles.

With her grandmother's help she was grateful. The older woman was ecstatic for her granddaughter's special time with her boyfriend. She puts the special present for him in a small box as she wraps it up. Sumire happily hands her a bow patting her back gently.

"Enjoy your time with your first boyfriend." She says getting off the couch.

At home dinner was being prepared and Seiichi would be coming over in an hour. Sakuno so excited, forgetting she was in her pajamas leaps off the couch running upstairs. Once upstairs she prepares a quick shower removing her clothes while humming Christmas tunes.

At home he was already dressed and being hounded by his best friend, Sanada. The young man pestered him with questions. "You must be excited to see Ryuzaki-san."

"What makes you say that?" He didn't mind spending the cheery cold holiday with the brown haired girl.

"Well you're dressed for the occasion." He pointed out, "you're also a couple, aren't you yet?"

"If were a couple we didn't discuss it yet." he says with a card in hand. Deeply inside the male was a nervous wreck. He wasn't sure why they didn't make it official. As it's holidays, it would be a good time to do so.

"You should be heading out now."

"I know and you're not staying here." He tells him soon as he puts on his winter boots.

"I'll be out. Keep in contact and let me know what happens." He waves leaving the house.

Seiichi just sighed letting his parents know he was leaving. They wished him luck and well. Remembering where his kouhai lived he heads to the bus station. As the snow falls down Seiichi smiles. He also knew she loved it, stuffing his hands inside his coat pocket while humming tunes.

Back at home she was finished with her shower. All dressed up in a cute pink dress, with her hair out. She happily finishes a cake in the kitchen while wondering to herself if he'll love the food they've prepared. As well as the cake she made herself.

"I'm sure he'll enjoy dinner, dear." She assures her with a small chuckle.

The cute girl was in agreement with her, while looking at her cellphone. He should had been close by or called her least. Staring out the window with a cup of hot cocoa she knew he'd be a little late due to the sudden falling snow.

"I hope he can come soon .." she says with a sad and worried smile at her phone again.

An hour has passed as he gets off the bus, walking slowly to her place. Sighing he knew she'd be sad or crying her eyes out just for coming late. It wasn't his fault the snow was falling that hard. Scratching back of his head he texts her letting her know he's just a block away.

While waiting for the hour to pass by Sakuno was in the living room watching holiday specials. Sumire checks on her wondering if she was doing fine.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I am. I wish he'd contacted me." When she says it her phone buzzes beside her.

With an excited yelp, she quickly calls up him. As he didn't call her she does it herself hearing his voice.

"Are you close by?"

"Yes I am, and aren't you the excited one?" He smiles over the phone.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to hear your voice." She hearing the doorbell.

"I'm here now."

She huffs hanging up running to the front door. It was too late as her grandmother answered the door, with a smile and quick bow.

"Welcome Yukimura, come inside." The older women steps aside smiling at him.

He returns her smile with his own, as he looked over at her. All flustered she jumps into his arms hugging him. They both fall onto the floor, as the older women lets out a small chuckle taking a sudden quick picture.

"I'm sorry about her excitement."

"It's alright. She's very adorable too."

The brunette just gave a nervous laugh. She bows at him in apology as he just patted her head.

"We have dinner prepared. Make yourself at home."

Seiichi thanked her smiling at them. He hoped tonight would be a great night. "You know we haven't talked about it."

We can make it official tonight." She points above their heads.

"Is that's a mistletoe?"

"Yes it is. Obaa-san set it up this morning."

Seiichi looks at her happy grandmother knowing he was her granddaughter's first boyfriend. Smirks he pulls her close to him caressing her face. Seeing how she was flustered he grins and smacks his own lips with her surprising ones.

The kiss came out of nowhere for her, but returns it sweetly and innocently.

After a quick kiss they pulled away from each other, with Sumire applauding.

"Now we can eat dinner happily." Sumire says leaving them behind.

Sakuno blushes kissing his cheeks looking at his beautiful eyes. "Happy holidays, senpai."

"Happy holidays to you too. Don't call me senpai. You know my name, Sakuno." saying teasingly walking into the dining room as well. "You're my girlfriend as of tonight and towards the future."

She couldn't help but giggle knowing she was flushed as he was. Her heart raced by his words. Slowly she joins the holiday festivities with a sweet smile throughout the night.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedback; especially when it comes to grammar errors.

Laters :3


End file.
